From Where We Met
by simplycyndilicious
Summary: A semi-prequel of my other story, the Other Side of Kato. A story of how Kato and Hebe met in their points of view. Please read and review!


**Note: In my Other Side of Kato story, I never revealed how Kato and Hebe met, so this is their story from their point of view (like the book, Flipped). Hope you like it! Tell me what you think! I always love reviews so feel free to submit. Thanks for reading!**

From Where We Met

It was one of the worst days of my life, literally. Britt knocked himself out with his own gas gun, I lost the keys to my motorcycle, the Black Beauty's engine wouldn't start, and to top the icing on the bad-day cake, my custom made coffeemaker broke down.

I staggered into a nearby coffee shop. I had to walk two and a half miles just to get a coffee that didn't tasted half as good as mine. Life sucked. I was greeted by a doorbell chime at the entrance of the shop. I stepped in and saw the longest line for coffee, shit. A man behind me came up and shoved in front of me, I felt my temper rising but I eventually let it go. One person in front isn't going to make any difference in this line. I waited for what seemed like thirty minutes before I was able to order.

"One cup of Mocha Frappuccino, please" I dug into my pocket for my wallet for some cash.

I finally sat down at an empty table in the corner of the crowded shop. I let out a heavy sigh; it felt good to get away from work for a while. Britt always told me that I was, what was it? Oh, a workaholic.

I stuffed the receipt back into my pocket when my wallet fell on the floor so I went to pick it up.

* * *

><p>After a long, hard, and miserable day of boring computer tech class, a nice hot cup of coffee really hits the spot. I walked in and saw a long line going almost out the door. No worries, I was friends with some of the employees there, especially the manager, Norma. I skipped lightly towards the front of the line.<p>

"Excuse me, may I please speak to the manager." I said in a polite and sweet tone. The waiter pointed to the back and I nodded.

I was half way there when I ran into her. The manager greeted me in a sweet but firm voice. "Hebe darling, how are you? You look so much like your mother!" she would say. We'd chatted for a few minutes talking about whatever was happening in our lives. Finally, she would say "one cup of your favorite Latte coming right up!"

I smiled and waited patiently for my latte. I scanned the perimeter of the room for a place to sit and read my magazine. My eyes wondered to a man sitting alone in the corner.

* * *

><p>I bent over and picked up my wallet when I saw a pair of converse sneakers in front of me. I carefully looked up and saw an Asian girl staring at me. The girl was about my age maybe younger. She was skinny but not model skinny, had big brown eyes and long black hair. She wore a denim jacket over a purple tank top and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. She also wore a pink knit beret on her head, a plaid scarf around her neck and a tote bag over her shoulders. I must say, she was pretty, very pretty, but she looked familiar.<p>

* * *

><p>I stared down at the guy picking up his wallet. "Hi Kato, remember me?"<p>

"Uhhh…" was all he said. I laughed lightly but still waited for an answer. Finally I saw his eyes brighten, he remembered. "Hebe?" he asked with uncertainty.

"That's me!" I simply said.

"But…but how'd you…" he stuttered.

* * *

><p><em>How the hell did she recognize me! <em>I thought to myself. It wasn't a bad thing; it was just that I haven't seen her since I left her parent's house; it's been years.

She took a seat across from me and chuckled, her laugh was like bells ringing, a beautiful sound. "How could I ever forget the bully living in my parent's house for three years" she joked.

I chuckled nervously, "how're your parents doing?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, they're fine…I never talk to them anymore though." She fondled with the buttons on her jacket. "And you?"

I sighed "I'm okay I guess, working in a garage, struggling to pay my rent." I ranted.

I watched as she sipped her latte and leaned her head on her hand for support. "Rough day, huh?"

"yup." I answered simply.

She nodded, "me too, I was actually debating whether I should come here or to the nearest Bar."

We continued chatting. As I went into a deeper conversation with her, it was as if all the bad things that happened today had vanished, like taking a hot shower after a day of working with motor oil. As she went on, I studied her every feature. Her eyes were full of life and soul, her smile was as vibrant as the colors on a rainbow, and her cheeks were a rosy glow. I even sneaked a peek at her chest. Damn, they were so much bigger than I remembered. I can't believe that this gorgeous lady was the dorky little girl I used to pick on for fun.

* * *

><p>He had the same personality as before, always listening more than talking. He still had his Chinese accent though he knew more words in English now. I've never noticed it before, but his accent was quite sexy on him. <em>Damn, a guy could really change.<em> I thought to myself. I went on talking about life after school and what not but secretly I was checking him out. As much as I despised him when I was little, I must admit, he was not ugly. In fact, he was kinda cute, no scratch that, he was hot. I laughed at his jokes because they were genuinely funny, not because I had to be polite. My world turned into unicorns and rainbows talking to him, making me feel warm and bubbly inside. Wait, was I really falling for a guy that picked on me before?

"I'm currently working as a personal mechanic" he told me. I sighed quietly; it must be nice to work in a garage. I stopped talking to my dad after he banned me from working in the garage; he felt that a girl shouldn't be working with dirty motor oil and tools, totally wrong.

Before long, we were in that coffee shop for 3 hours just sitting in the corner talking to each other. The sun was setting and the shop was closing. There was no one around except the employees mopping the floor.

I've liked other guys before but Kato was different. He made me feel the butterflies in my stomach. Now I'm thinking if he wants to bully me, fine, just let me be with him.

* * *

><p>In just three hours, my horrible day had turned upside down. It was amazing what a girl could do. There was a voice inside my head urging me to ask her out but there was another voice that there was a possibility that she might already have a boyfriend. After all, she was everything a guy could want: smart, pretty, and confident. If only…<p>

I watched as she searched in her tote bag and pulled out a racecar magazine. Right when I saw that magazine I knew that it was official, she was perfect. "You're still into cars?" I asked curiously.

* * *

><p>Shit. He saw my magazine; he was never supposed to see that magazine. Now he was never gonna like me. Guys like girls who are…well girly, not someone who carries freakin' racecar magazines. It was game over between us. This is so embarrassing, what am I supposed to say to him?<p>

"Um…yes?" I flinched

Immediately his eyes widened, "that's awesome!"

A flood of relief release throughout my body, _this was definitely a guy I would go out with_ I thought.

We went on for another hour talking about types of cars, weapons, and martial arts.

Finally, I found the one guy that likes what I like, totally too good to be true. It's kinda funny how someone who was notorious for bullying me could end up being that knight in shining armor.

"Um, excuse me, but our shop will be closing in five minutes" an employee said.

We both smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>I never thought I'd say this but, why did this day have to end? We finished up our conversation and she got up to leave but I couldn't let her, I had to see her again. "Wait Hebe, um, there's a car expo happening next week, I have an extra ticket and I was wondering if you'd like to come with?" I waited for an answer.<p>

A smile spread on her face, revealing her dimples, cute. "Yes, I'd love to go with you" she turned to leave but sat back down and grabbed a napkin. She took out a pen and wrote down her number. I noticed her dark nail polish as she neatly printed her digits on the napkin. She pushed the napkin towards me and flashed me a flirty smile, "it's a date then."

I felt like an idiot with my mouth open but I couldn't help it. Excitement and the adrenaline of asking a girl out were pumping through my veins.

Even though I had to walk two miles back, I didn't mind. I was too busy thinking about her. A lot can happen in four hours. No one would've ever guessed that the small corner of a coffee shop would be the most romantic place on earth, but it was where we met and how our story started.

-End-


End file.
